


Eagerness Comes In Tangles

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: Alex and his very vivid imagination take care of his needs when Miles is away on tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and inspiration to finish it finally struck. Start of Something Big is really close to being finished, I can't wait to finally share how it all ends. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this little piece.

“Towel.”

It’s a low mumble, and it’s to no one but himself.

Alex pads back into the bedroom and pulls a plush, green towel from the closet, before turning again and heading for the bathroom.

Once he'd arrived, he let the towel fall to the floor and reached over to turn the spray of water on. He then proceeded to strip himself off the white t-shirt and dark boxers he wore, and grabbed his shampoo bottle and a sponge. As soon as he stepped under the water, his hair matted down against his neck and around his face. He bent down to put his shampoo bottle down before coming back up and pushing the dark strands back, then dragged a hand over his face, before he started to mindlessly scrub his body with the sponge, lost in thought.

About the grocery shopping he had to do today.

About the stop he had to make at the garage to pick his motorcycle up from repairs.

About a melody he couldn’t stop thinking about, one he’d have to send to Miles when he had the time.  

Inevitably, his mind wandered towards the subject he had been trying to avoid.

Miles had been on tour for almost a month now, traveling around Europe. Miles was made to perform; a natural performer, as they always joked. But really, it wasn’t a joke at all. Miles was an extrovert in his everyday life. He was charming, funny and easily made the temperature rise with just his presence in a room. But on stage, he truly came alive, setting every venue ablaze with electric riffs, loud vocals and moves that made even Alex blush when he was there to watch it all.

Right now, under the stream of water, he finally allowed himself to think about how much he actually missed Miles.

He hated not having Miles around. The house was usually quiet save for the sound of vinyl on the record player, or the sound of the TV, or Alex plucking at the strings of his acoustic as he felt terribly sorry for himself. He hated it even more that it was going to take three more weeks before he was going to see Miles at some festival near home.

They kept in contact mostly over the phone, calling and texting when possible, considering the time difference. Sometimes they Skype'd, which Alex was incredibly thankful for. He delighted in the fact that he was able to see and hear Miles often enough to keep him sane, but no modern technology allowed him to hold Miles close, to kiss him and press his nose into his skin when he curled up in bed.

Admittedly, sex was also something he missed. Their vigorous parting on the day Miles had left still served to turn Alex’s cheeks a bright red. With a bit of a grin, he leaned back against the wall, exhaling slowly as he thought back to that particular morning that Miles had left. Before leaving they’d gone at it in the hallway, pressed up against the door, Miles’ hands on his hips as he dropped kisses to Alex’s back and shoulders, whispers of how he’d miss Alex, and how he wanted him to think of this moment when he felt lonely.

Alex groaned at the thought, slightly startled by the heat that suddenly rushed through his body. It served to make his hand scraped up his thigh of its own accord, and he vaguely registered the sponge falling to the floor with a splash as he allowed his eyes to close.

Yeah, maybe he felt a little lonely right about now.

He continued to caress his thigh, touch feather light as his fingertips slipped over his slick skin, up, down, repeat, other hand sliding up the centre of his chest. Once more, his mind wandered. Miles’ long limbed, lanky body, his heated stare and crooked smile, his beautiful hands and fuck, the man had marvellous fingers… Alex felt himself stiffen, and quickly he allowed the hand wandering up and down his thigh to encircle his cock, giving it a slow tug. God, how he wished Miles was in here with him right now…

 _“Look at you feelin’ yourself up,”_ Miles voice called out.

Alex, eyes still closed, stilled, very much aware that Miles’ voice as only there in his head.

 _“Don’t stop now, it’s about to get interesting.”_ His fantasy Miles snarled.

Alex smiled, the hand curled around his cock moving again, a little faster this time. Miles’ voice may only be there in his head, but it made it nonetheless pleasurable to be bossed around, and before he knew it a moan bubbled from his open mouth. Quickly, he brought his free hand up, licking his index and middle finger, getting them wet before bringing them back down. Blindly, he reached around, allowing the digits to slip between his cheeks and circle his hole.

_“Gonna perform a little show, hmm? Go on, c’mon, show me how well you can open yourself up for me.”_

The two digits slipped in at once, and Alex howled at the burning sensation. He allowed himself to slow down a bit and relax, pumping his fingers slowly as his other hand still lazily slid up and down his now fully hard cock. Pre-come began to well up, and his hand quickly swiped over the tip to spread it around and add to the wetness. He soon found a rhythm he liked and added a third finger to the mix, adding to the pleasurable burning sensation.

He thought about what it was like when Miles did this to him. Usually from behind, pace a bit quicker, words decidedly more nasty as his slender digits were prodding and pushing, his stubble scraping against Alex’s shoulder as he looked over it.

It was good, _so_ fucking good, but something was amiss.

 _“Need more?”_ Miles inquired lowly.

“Need you,” was Alex’s shuddering reply.

_“You’re a creative lad, I’m sure you can figure something out.”_

Alex eyes flew open at that, and he slowly worked his fingers free as his other hand let go of his throbbing cock. He whined lowly, taking a deep breath and carefully padding out of the shower, towards his and Miles’ bedroom, to the bed. Once he was there, he quickly got on his knees so he could produce a box from under the bed. A little shaky, he lifted the lid, revealing his and Miles’ collection of sex toys.

He’d seen the contents of that box more times than he could count, but still he felt the excitement racing though his body. His eyes roamed around the toys, until his eye fell on exactly the one he had been looking for: A blue dildo with a suction cup at one end.

Perfect to secure against slick surfaces.

Like shower walls.

Alex pushed the box back under the bed with a flick of his wrist, not caring about putting the lid back on. He ordered himself to walk back to the bathroom slowly, despite his eagerness. Nothing would be more embarrassing than falling, breaking a limb and having to call someone in and then explain the situation.

Once back under the spray of water, he faintly heard a, _“Fuck, that’s a wonderful choice, love,”_ in the back of his mind as he allowed himself a few quick tugs on his cock, accompanied by a low moan. He lifted the toy, licked the suction cup end and pressed it against the tile. With a soft sound it sucked itself against the surface. A tad bit fascinated, he encircled the silicone with his fist, squeezed it and pulled hard, causing the toy to come off the wall with a loud _plop!_ He laughed softly before standing straight, toy in hand as he pressed his back against the tile. He placed the suction cup end next to where the water slick flesh of his ass pressed against the wall, and then stepped away, admiring his work.

Once again he could hear Miles’ voice in his head. “ _Get it wet,”_ it ordered. _“I know you want to fuck it, and trust me, I want you to fuck it, but I don’t want you hurting yourself in your excitement, yeah? Get it nice and slick, c’mon.”_ Immediately Alex yanked the showerhead off the wall, ready to aim it at the wall when, _“No, no, no. That won’t work, not like that. Why don’t you get it **spit** slick, baby.”_

He could practically hear the smirk in the voice of the make-believe Miles, and a small smile spread across Alex’s face as well when he was reminded of that smirk. Alex carefully got down on his knees, one hand coming up to press against the wet tile, the other to encircle the base of the toy again, pulling it down a bit to get it at the right height. The suction cup gave in a little, moving down an inch and bringing Alex face to face with it.

_“Pretend it’s my cock, Alex. Pretend it’s me and give me what I want.”_

Alex nodded dazedly in agreement with his own little fantasy, licked his lips and then gathered spit in his mouth before letting it dribble down onto the shaft of the toy. His fist twisted up, then down, spreading it around before spitting into his free hand and slicking the head.

_“Put your mouth on it.”_

Without giving it too much thought, Alex closed his eyes, opened his mouth, leaned forward and closed his lips around the head of the toy, then pressed it into his cheek. It felt like the actual tip of a cock, and Alex experimentally rolled his tongue around it, before releasing it from his mouth with a little pop. Alex muttered a curse, cheeks turning a dark red when he opened his eyes and allowed himself to think of what he was doing.

 _“Fuck, don’t stop, that looks so good, baby,”_ Miles’ voice echoed. _“Don’t think about it, just do it. Do it again, take it all.”_

With an nod of his head, he allowed his eyes to slip closed again an did as he was told, feeling the toy slip further and further into his mouth until the tip met the back of his throat. Remembering the way Miles would pant and moan when he did that, he willed his throat to relax, pushing through until his nose practically touched the tile. He slipped a little and that caused him to gag, more spit slicking the silicone when he pulled away sputtering and coughing, his hand taking over out of habit.

In his mind, Miles laughed. _“Gagging for it, eh?”_

Alex hummed in reply, lips already closing around the toy again as his hand kept moving.

_“I think it’s about ready, baby. Want to fuck it?”_

Another hum.

_“Get up.”_

Alex pushed himself up at the command, his heart racing as he adjusted the toy until it was in the right position. He turned around and backed up against the toy, the shaft sliding between his ass cheeks  “Oooh, fuck,” his own voice rang in his ears as it bounced around the bathroom. He rubbed himself up and down on the toy until the head caught on the rim of his hole. With a gasp, he tilted his hips back, hands reaching around to spread himself open, getting on his toes as he pushed back. Alex’s breath shook, and he circled his hips and pressed further down, gasping for breath as the toy slipped inside, inch by agonizing inch. When his hands connected with the wet tile, he slowly let up, before he allowed the toy to slip back inside again.

 _“You look so good like that,”_ Miles whispered.

“Yeah? Hmm, good,” Alex hummed, licking his lips. “Feels good, too. Want to see me take it all the way? I know I can do it, let me show you, babeh.”

The Miles in his head groaned. _“Fuck, yes, show me.”_

Immediately, he let go of himself, stretching his arms out and bracing himself against the wall in front of him, using it to push back and slip down that last inch with an echoing grunt. He quickly found a rhythm, the sound of his wet body hitting the tile behind him with a slap filling the bathroom. It reminded him of when Miles fucked him here. From behind, up against the wall, either one of them on their knees for the other... The images filling his head only made him pick up the pace, and Miles’ voice hissed, encouraging,

_“Get on your toes, baby.”_

Doing as he told, Alex continued to balance himself between the two tiled walls, getting on his toes, changing the angle and—

“Fuck,” he hissed, mouth falling open. “Oh my god, yes.”

_“That’s the spot, isn’t it?”_

Alex bit his lip with a hum, nodding before dropping his head between his shoulders and rolling his hips back. He kept himself pressed back, rotating his hips so that the silicone was grinding against that spot deep inside. The sound of his own pleasured moans echoed in his ears, as well as the sound of the water thundering against the tile floor, and as the muscles in his legs and arms began to ache, the ones in his belly and groin tightened.

_“Wish I was there? Hands roaming, fingertips skating all over that marvellous, wet body, hmm? All the way down until I can wrap my hand around you?”_

Alex clenched up and pressed his eyes closed shut, allowing his fantasy to take him over completely, panting and wailing as chased his orgasm. One of his hands carefully let up from its position leaning against the wall, pressing down just as he imagined Miles’ hand would.

“ _God, yes, I bet you’re so fucking hard.”_

A desperate nod.

_“Yeah? Wank yourself off, get yourself there, c’mon.”_

Finally, he closed a hand around his cock. With a hiss, he bit down on his own upper arm, and the howl he heaved as he began stroking himself was wetly muffled. It took about five, tight, quick passes over his shaft and the thought of Miles’ repeating his name over and over to push him over the edge with a hoarse shout, legs shaking, the arm holding up all his weight quivering, and his hole pulsating around the toy breaching him. Thick, white ropes of come coated the wall in front of him, dripping down and washing away with the water.

He took some time to come down from his high, and was still moaning when he slowly allowed the silicone to slide from his body, leaving it sucked up against the wall for now. Clutching the shower rail to keep himself from falling over, he caught his breath and then rinsed himself clean. It took a while to notice that Miles’ voice was no longer filling his thoughts with dirty words, and an idea struck him as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Padding towards the bedroom, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand where he had previously left it, unlocked it and dialled Miles’ phone number from memory.

On the third ring, Miles’ voice filled his ear, “Well ‘ello!”

“Hey, baby,” Alex practically purred into the phone as he sat down on the bed. “How are you?”

“I’m alright. How are you?” He sighed. “Miss you.”

“I’m good,” Alex replied softly. “I _really_ miss you, too.”

Miles paused. “Al…” He sang, voice wary. “What’s up with the phone-sex voice?”

“Funny you should ask.” Alex grinned, scooting back until he was sitting back against the pillows. “Do you have time? No- scratch that, you’ll have to make time; I have a steamy story for you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you thought. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/), if you want to drop by!


End file.
